Privacy fences made of wood shrink throughout the years and create a vertical gap in between the fence boards that allow neighbors to peek through, therefore, losing your privacy. Other products such as bamboo sections have been used to try and cover large sections of fence, but rot out after a couple of years, fall apart and have to constantly be replaced.